1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method for selecting content for displaying over the Internet based upon some user input. Particularly, this invention relates to a system and method of selecting content from a content directory for display in a web-page where the content is based upon some arbitrary user input.
2. Background of the Invention
In recent years, web-pages, and other Internet components have changed to incorporate the popularity of customizable, interactive, and dynamic structure. Most existing web-pages contain pre-specified content, where a user simply downloads the source code of the desired page for viewing in an Internet browser. Some web-pages may have limited dynamic components and may offer limited customizability. For example, existing web pages may allow a user to make certain custom settings to a web-page. However, the user is usually prompted for specific information, and has a limited number of choices. A need still exists for a system and method capable of generating and displaying content in a web-page, based upon some arbitrary input by a user.